


【盾冬】当你老了

by XuYing



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: Bucky从战场上回到了布鲁克林，Steve却迷失在战场上。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Kudos: 12





	【盾冬】当你老了

Fury早在做出这个决定的同时制订了一系列后续的PlanA、PlanB、PlanC。

他能预测到美国队长看穿他们的伪装计划（美国队长这个头衔可不是用来唬人的），预测到他无法适应这个社会，预测到他可能会给这个国家带来的希望和隐患……但Fury从没想过美国队长是惊恐的喊着“Bucky，不——”醒来，说实话，当时在场的他被队长尖锐的喊叫声吓了一跳。

之后，Steve，也就是美国队长，他果然如Fury最开始预测般逃离了他们的基地，顺手拿走了他的星盾。当时的情况糟糕急了，Fury甚至来不及反应，队长就像一阵突如其来的疾风，匆匆消失在他们的视野里。

随后的一场追逐中，Fury有幸得知了美国队长的真实姓名，Steve•Rogers，以及他的出身——来自布鲁克林。

或许他现在是整个世界唯一一个知道Steve真实身份的人，他应该为此感到荣幸，但他并不。如果你被人用边缘锋利得能轻易割断大部分钢材的盾牌抵着喉咙，鼻子甚至还能嗅到盾面割断钢材时粘着的尘土，冰冷且危险的直觉疯狂提醒你的大脑，迫使感知进入高度敏感状态，但你又无法动弹，你就不会为了知道握着它的主人的真实身份而感到荣幸。即使他是曾经的全美偶像，那个打到希特勒的英雄——美国队长。

Steve握着盾牌，轻而易举的撞开了所有阻拦他的人。由于Fury事先下达过命令，不得伤害美国队长，所有特工目前都只是握着枪警告，没有人真的开枪。

他们并不认为现在制造的子弹能打穿那面传说中振金制造的盾牌。

幸好，Steve还保持着身为一名军人的沉稳冷静，他并没有被异时代的震惊控制自己，而是极其有目的、有计划（从领导者角度看）的抓住了围捕他的人群中身份最高的人作为人质，接着再寻找他出现在这里的原因。即使身为人质，Fury还是不得不为Steve的冷静暗自称赞。

“你们没有命令我的权限，我只受总统调遣，我知道你们不是敌人，我也不想和你们战斗。你是他们的头，我抓你是因为你知道的东西比他们多，我需要你回答我几件事，以及，帮我找一个人。”

Steve的话出现了不明的停顿，虽然很短暂，但Fury的脑海里早已设想出千万种问题以及答案。

例如找战时拥有命令他的权力的罗斯福总统、找负责给他转达任务的某位将军、找传说中他曾经的恋人卡特特工……

“Rogers队长，你想要问什么，只要在我的权力范围内，我都会如实告诉你。你想要找什么人我也可以告诉你他在哪儿，但是，在这之前，你必须得和我一起去见我们的……”

“Bucky、不、应该是James，James•Barnes，他是咆哮突击队里的狙击手。在最后的一次任务中，他和我一起掉进了冰川里，你们既然找到我了，一定也有办法找到他。”

Steve打断了Fury的话，他的语气听起来没有商量的余地。

Fury将目光从眼前的盾牌转移到持盾之人的脸上，他终于看到了Steve的眼睛，一脱之前清醒时的迷茫，现在那双湛蓝色的眼睛异常坚定。但这只是假象，Fury审问过很多犯人，什么是真什么是假，他一眼就能看穿。

美国队长不怎么擅长说谎。

Steve坚定的外表下藏着踌躇，它们如蛛网般侵占了他的眼睛，只有瞳孔正中心仍在负隅顽抗，倔强的坚信一份希望。

他大概料到了一种最坏的结果。

Fury因为这出乎意料的状况睁大了眼睛，Rogers队长的问题超出了他原本预测的范围。而他本人也因为队长的问题和眼神，大脑迟疑了片刻——Rogers队长有种让人忍不住相信他的能力，Fury甚至怀疑自己所知道的James•Barnes和Rogers想找的不是同一个人。听Rogers的语气，好像Barnes死亡的可能性远比他活着可能性要高得多。

想想也是，如果是一个普通人掉进了没有任何生物痕迹的冰川，生还几率几乎可以说是零。比不得拥有超级血清的美国队长，即使被冻成冰块还能保持假死状态，被解冻之后又迅速恢复健康。

但总有些人是被命运之神眷顾的，比如Fury认识的James•Barnes。

“你找的是来自布鲁克林的神射手Barnes？”

“是！没错！他在哪里？”据Steve所知，整个布鲁克林只有Bucky一家姓Barnes。

Rogers队长看起来激动极了，Fury确定、认定以及肯定他是真的非常激动，而不是为了让自己放松而故意表现出这种状态。因为Rogers抵在自己喉咙的盾牌更加贴近了，让他不由产生了一种即将被划破皮肤的错觉。

我当时应该听别人的建议，不该把盾牌留在离美国队长那么近的地方，那是他最顺手的武器！

Fury为当初自己没有第一时间分离Rogers和盾牌感到懊悔不已。

“他在布鲁克林。”

*

James•Barnes，退役的咆哮突击队狙击手，一位曾经被命运女神眷顾的人。战火虽然燃到了他的身上，但他非凡没有被烧死，反而浴火重生，作为战争胜利的英雄回到了布鲁克林。

他的幸运还不止于此。

咆哮突击队抓捕Zola时，他被Steve伸手及时抓住了落出火车厢的身体，躲过了坠落雪山的命运。跟随Steve追捕红骷髅时，又被Steve及时推出了即将爆炸的飞船，避免了粉身碎骨的下场。掉进冰川后，他被一队刚巧路过的考察队伍发现并救回，不像Steve那样落得个葬身海底的结果。

所有人都觉得这是他的幸运，只有他自己并不这么认为。

他认为自己是个倒霉至极的人。

因为他，Steve坚持自己也要参军。因为他，Steve曾孤身一人潜入红骷髅的基地。因为他，Steve顾不得抵抗，被Zola的机器人打伤。因为他，Steve放弃了自己活下去的可能，最后连他身体的碎片Bucky都无法带回布鲁克林。

如果他的幸运是用Steve的生命换来的，他宁愿用自己全部的幸运来换取Steve活下来。

他和Steve的关系早到了愿意为对方牺牲自己性命的程度。

退役之后，Bucky很长一段时间都处在严重的PTSD中，如果不是他的妹妹们轮流照顾他，他说不定都撑不过那段艰苦的日子。

虽然最严重的时期已经过去了，但PTSD的阴影并没有离开他。为了不再给家人增添烦恼，他选择一个人搬进Steve的家生活。两栋房子本来离得不远，妹妹们拗不过他，只能时常走动，更勤快的看望这位哥哥。

Bucky在布鲁克林，一直在布鲁克林，一直一个人在布鲁克林。

以前的他认为自己能守住的东西不多，大到家居，小到钥匙，他尽可能保证Steve的家和他离开时一样。就像很多年前自己最后一次陪Steve回家，橘黄色灯光下属于五六十年代的装潢。现在的他看开了，自己认识的人一个接一个离开，布鲁克林剩下的老人里也没几个认识他的了，除了他妹妹的儿子时不时会回来陪他聊聊天，他几乎找不到人和他聊以前的战事。现代社会匆匆忙忙，很少有年轻人愿意停下脚步听他这个糟老头子念叨几句老话。

秋天的布鲁克林没有凄凉的感觉，反倒多了几分惬意的清爽。它和七十年代相比，变化了很多。人多了，车多了，房子多了，街上洋溢着轻松快乐的氛围，幸福得感染了每个前来旅游的游客，让人忍不住跟着微笑起来。

它变得太快了，快得Bucky每次出门都要先站定认一认方向，然后才敢迈开腿。

唯一没有变化的是中央公园，这也是Bucky老年生活中最喜欢待的地方。

公园里种了有好几棵大树，它们错落分布，或近或远，是少数见证布鲁克林变化的存在，在Bucky和Steve出生之前的很久就在那里了。

小时候Bucky总喜欢绕着树追Steve，然后怂恿他和自己一起爬树，最后一起被自己的妈妈教训。他们还喜欢在树前比身高，树身还依稀能看到两排笔直的划痕，左边普遍比右边高一些，每次得出的结果都令Bucky有种“哥哥”的骄傲感。年少的他们还在树身刻下了自己的名字，在一个很隐蔽的位置，天真的他们那时候还以为刻着自己名字的东西就是自己的了，长大之后知道自己当时的行为是多么的傻。

但也因为这件事，中央公园里所有的树木都被保留了下来，没有被换成其他更具有观赏价值的植物。这里几乎成了游客打卡的一个景点，所有来布鲁克林旅游的人都试图找出那棵有着美国队长签名的树，然后和它拍照留念。

而实际上呢，没有一个人真正找到它过，除了Bucky。

那是棵同样被砖瓦围起来的大树，它的周围有四把表面暗淡的长椅，其中三把因为长时间没人使用而落满了枯黄的树叶。它处在中央公园的边缘地带，很少有游客会仔细在它的身上寻找。

Bucky喜欢坐在树前的长椅上。一开始也有人来询问他树上是否有美国队长的签名，他每次都只是摇摇头，不发一言。他心想着树上只有Steve的签名，没有什么美国队长的签名。然后那些游客就会像只急于觅食的小鸟，立刻离开这个标明没有食物的地方，甚至都不愿费心思自己找一找。

偶尔当地的孩子会在公园里踢足球，足球滚来滚去，他们嬉笑打闹的声音仿佛在诉说现代的和平安稳。只有在和平的时代，孩子才能毫无顾忌的玩耍，而不是像他们那会儿整天担忧明天会发生什么，下一刻会不会有颗炸弹被人从头顶的天空扔下来。

Bucky的青春在阳光和担忧之中匆匆度过。他不仅需要担心自己的生活，更要为自己的挚友Steve而担忧，生怕哪天他一个人在家的时候突发哮喘，没人能给他拿药。

为此，Bucky几乎养成了每天都要去一趟Steve家的习惯，有几次真的碰到了这种情况。

为了尽可能避免Steve再次经历那种无助的感觉，Steve的妈妈告诉Bucky他们家备用钥匙的位置，以便Bucky随时能进他们的家。

人老了总爱回顾过去，看着公园里的孩子们，Bucky时常想着想着就落寞的笑了。

*

那是一个清晨，阳光明媚，好得就像Bucky和Steve第一次见面时的情景，那是二战阴影下难得的一个好天气。虽然他们当时正处在后巷的阴影里，身边躺着四五个被揍晕的小混混，Bucky还有心思观察从墙壁的破洞里偷溜出的一点阳光，它是金色的，和Steve的头发一个颜色。

Bucky一个人坐在大树底下，他迟缓的抬起头，光斑落在他的花白的头发上，体贴的为他染上金色。他在看枯黄稀疏的叶片，或是想通过叶片间的缝隙一窥天空的模样。总之他抬头看了很久，久到当他察觉到有人在注视着他，慢慢低下头时脖子发出了“咔咔”的抗议声。

Bucky觉得自己快要死了。

不，不是因为抬了太久的头，而是因为他见到了Steve，一个看起来活生生、长相年轻英俊的Steve，他还保持着牺牲时的模样。

他一定是来接自己的。

Bucky盯着那个踏着晨光朝他走来的Steve，大脑感觉微微晕眩，这个想法没有经过大脑直接蹦了出来，他的嘴角却忍不住扬了起来。

他等这一天等的太久了，终于，他的小Stevie来接他了。

阳光里的Steve圣洁的像个天使，他有着能与阳光媲美的金发，清澈的如同天空的蓝眼，棕色皮夹克很好的勾勒出他的宽肩。如果在天堂，他一定是个等级很高的天使，指不定还是个大天使。

Steve实在是太耀眼了。Bucky的眼睛被名为“Steve”的光晃得湿润起来，他只能看到一团金色的光影不断朝自己靠近。不管他是什么，Bucky都做好了接受他的准备。

“Bucky？”

Steve的声线依旧低沉，但嗓子似乎有点不舒服。Bucky听出了他喊自己名字时里面包含了不确定和惊喜，或许是自己变化太大了，大的Steve已经认不出自己了。

“Steve。”Bucky心里有点没由的难过，但他很快整理好心情，像年幼时一样，微微向右侧头，露出一个自认为灿烂的笑容。

时间偷走了他的青春，变迁磨平了他的棱角。当他第一颗牙齿掉落的时候，他也曾用孩童般的诚心向带走他牙齿的小牙仙许愿，希望Steve能回来。一颗、两颗、三颗……他的愿望始终没有实现。他一度认为是自己年轻时用完了愿望，所以他再也没有许愿的资格了。

直到今天，他的牙齿所剩无几时，他的愿望成真的，他的Steve回来了。

“Bucky，我、我回来了。”

谁能想象一个大个子在自己面前突然红了眼框，湛蓝色的宝石浸了水之后更加的摄人心神。Steve哽咽了，喉结因为他重复的吞咽动作上下移动，他垂在身侧的手紧紧攥成拳，它们肉眼可察在颤抖，仿佛这样能减少些他内心涌动的情绪，即使它们已经明明白白出现在他的脸上。

“这些年，你过得还好吗？”

“Steve，过来，坏小子，这么多年不见，我都快认不出你来了，让我好好看看你。”Bucky不动声色的避开了Steve的问题，他颤抖着伸出两只手，表示出想要握着Steve的手。

不需要再担任任何人的狙击手以后，他放弃了对双手的保养，任由它们被风吹日晒，早早失去了原有的精准度。他现在的手又干又皱，指甲浑浊开叉，活像身后百年老树的树皮。

“Bucky，抱歉，我应该在更早之前就来找你的。”Steve踌躇了片刻，还是握上了那双手。

它们已经和他记忆里的那双温暖湿润的手完全不同了，失了温度，失了力道，这是一双老人的手。

其实，从见到他的第一眼起，Steve肯定那个老人就是Bucky，但他不能肯定Bucky是否还愿意见到自己这位容颜未改的老友。

确认是一种感觉，一种超越记忆、突破时间、比直觉来的还要快的感觉。就像他们第一次见面，Bucky不用开口Steve已经能感觉到他心底淡淡的孤寂。Bucky并不缺朋友，他从来不缺，他缺的是知己，是能和他心灵相通、理解他所有想法和支持他所有行动的人。

这类人很难找到，有些人终极一生也没能拥有与对方擦肩而过的机会。但他们很幸运，在Bucky抬头与Steve对视的那一刹那，即使不知道Bucky当时的想法，Steve还是非常确定Bucky是个绝不能错过的朋友。

他们遇到了，遇到了那个可遇不可求的人。

“说什么胡话，你现在不是来找我了吗？”Bucky再次忽视他听到Steve说“更早”时心里的轻微刺痛，他老了，什么感知都迟缓了，痛着痛着不就习惯了吗？

他借着Steve手的力量站了起来，原本和Steve相差无几的个子缩水了，现在的他只有Steve的肩膀高度。“我都不知道原来你长这么高，幸运的小子，我很高兴你能回来找我。”

Bucky一手绕过Steve的肩膀，一手从他的肘下绕到身后，勉强抱住了Steve。Steve差点克制不住自己的力量，幸好他仍记得对方现在是个老人，紧紧抱着Bucky的同时小心翼翼控制着自己的力度。他觉得手下的身体枯瘦得吓人。

“Steve，你是来带我走的吗？”拥抱了片刻，两人都没有说话的想法，重逢的喜悦足以吸引他们所有的注意力。但最后还是Bucky先开口，因为他隐隐察觉到情况的不对劲。周围的人似乎看得到Steve，他们纷纷拿着手机偷拍他们，这让Bucky有种Steve说不定还活着错觉。他现在能被人看见，抱起来暖呼呼的，也有呼吸（吹得他发旋凉凉的），不是电视或者小说里描写的那种鬼魂能有的状态。

虽然他觉得Steve像天使，但他也不相信他们这些人最后真的能进天堂成为天使。布鲁克林的小Stevie一定可以，战场上的美国队长就不一定了。他们手上的鲜血是怎么也无法洗掉的。

“带你走？带你去哪儿？Bucky你想去哪儿吗？你想去哪儿我都可以带你去。”Bucky的话跳跃性太强了，Steve一时间没有弄明白他话里的意思，“我们去你之前一直想去的那个大峡谷？我记得你说过退役之后要去那里旅游。”

“得了，兄弟，我这老胳膊老腿，哪还有力气爬峡谷。”Bucky抬手拍了拍Steve的肩膀，替他理好刚才因为拥抱出现褶皱的衣服。

“我背你、我背着你去大峡谷，以后你想去哪里我都背着你去。我会照顾你的，就像你以前照顾我那样。这次我绝不会把你丢下了。”Steve的声音急切，他迫不及待想表达些什么，但他自己显然还没有明白那到底是什么。他只是紧紧握着Bucky的手，盯着他，目光坚定不移的传递连自己也道不明的想法。

“Steve……”Bucky慢慢皱起眉，他在Steve不解的目光中费力地抽出了自己的手，然后环抱着胳膊，一步一步的向后退，“你是什么意思，你不是来带我走的吗？为什么说得、说得就像你还活着，并且打算之后和我一起生活。”

“是，我是还活着，Bucky！”Steve走上前一步，换来的是Bucky连着后退两步，以及厉声呵斥。

“不，你在骗我！Steve死了，他早就死在了冰川之下。”“咚”，Bucky的后脚跟碰到了长椅，他跌坐在椅子上，然后试图把自己缩得更小些，声音也越来越小，“他死了，他真的死了，所有人都是这么说的……”

Steve站在两步之外，两人之间隔了一个时代。

坐着的Bucky低垂着脑袋，保护似的环抱着自己，他的脆弱和孤寂几乎成了实质的黑烟，令Steve感到窒息。

他现在有什么办法？

拽了好友的肩膀，狠狠摇晃他，告诉他什么才是真正的现实？还是找神盾局出示一份自己尚未死亡的证明以正自己的“清白”？或者再想些其他的什么办法？

但归根究底，Bucky要的都不是这些答案。

“为什么！为什么你现在才回来！为什么你要等我接受了你已经死亡的事实之后才回来！该死的，混蛋Steve，你难道不能用信、电报、手机，或是别的什么东西告诉我一声你还活着吗？你有想过这些年我是怎么过的吗？我成天活在愧疚之中，每次我听到别人谈论你的死，我就会更加愧疚，愧疚得我恨不得当时死的那个人是我。因为我觉得是我害死了你，是我害死了你，你这个可恶的混蛋！”Bucky猛地抬起头，发泄似的吐出了一连串的话，他的话比他的狙击枪还要凶狠，每一个字、每一个句子无比精准的击中Steve的要害。一向强壮健硕的美国队长也不禁被他的“攻击”打得倒退半步，而他本人说出堵塞在心头多年的“污垢”之后，泄力依靠在长椅上，比任何时候都更像个风烛残年的老人。

Steve沉默着听完了Bucky的话，在Bucky拼命喘气来舒缓大脑缺氧的情况时，他开始讲述自己的经历。

等Steve讲完了他认为该讲的事，Bucky已经恢复了平静，甚至平静的过了头。

“Bucky？”Steve迟疑地坐到了Bucky的身边，侧着头，有些担忧的看着他。

“Steve，我……我很抱歉，我为我刚才鲁莽的话道歉，我不应该因为气愤就说出那些伤人的话。我知道有时无心之失比刻意更加伤人，我……我才是个混蛋，不知道你经历了这么多的事，兄弟，但……”Bucky歉疚的与Steve对视，即使他老了，那双灰绿色的眼睛也没有变得浑浊，还是和他们初见时一样清澈动人，只是现在里面多了一些痛苦，“我很高兴，Steve，我很高兴你能回来，真的。我之前是在害怕，害怕你又是我的一个幻想。害怕我清醒之后还得面对你并不存在的事实。没有什么比那样的生活更痛苦得了，相信我。瞧我又乱说了些什么，欢迎你回来，兄弟。”

Bucky张开手，再次给了Steve一个真诚而又温暖的拥抱。

这一次，Bucky哥哥总算能走到你的前面了。

Bucky闭着眼睛，这么想着。

“Bucky，你再也不用过那种日子了，我是真的回来了。我会一直陪着你，你不用担心任何事。还有，你不用再为之前的事感到愧疚。当初那件事是我的决定，推开你也是我的意愿，造成今天的一切都是我的错，它们都不能怪你……”

那一天，和以前一样，Steve和Bucky并排睡在铺了床垫的地板上，Steve说了很多很多的话，多得Bucky听到睡着都没能听完的话。

风吹黄了树叶，吹白了发线，吹起了满地的思念。没人知道那天来找Bucky的是谁，但那天以后，Bucky再也没有出现在中央公园里。

不久，有人在那棵树上找到了两个签名，一个是“Bucky”，一个是“Steve”，分别被刻在两根几乎处于同一水平的枝干上。可能是距离的年代有些久远，上面的字体已经开始变形，只能依稀辨认出来。它们一根朝着天空生长，一根水平生长，没有人知道哪个名字属于美国队长。

“Bucky”或是“Steve”，亦或者两个都属于美国队长？

（文明旅游，禁止乱刻乱画(>﹏<)）


End file.
